Chica nueva
by Isalyr
Summary: No soy buena con los resúmenes, Aparece una chica nueva en HA, Jade se siente atraida por ella, al igual que Beck, pero la chica esta cree que le gusta Jade, aunque sabe que su hermana y Beck harán lo imposible para que no estén juntas
1. Primer día de clases

**Bueno creo que aquí va mi segunda historia, creo que obviamente sera algo yuri (?)**

**Los personajes de Victorius no me pertenecen, creo que es algo lógico, o si no, hubiera puesto A Tori con Jade juntas & que aparezca Sam Pucket que quiere enamorar a Tori._.**

**Narra Jade**

**Que día más del asco, mi auto no encendió & me tuve que venir caminando a HA, en el camino me encontré a Trina Vega, ugh esa chica es tan odiosa, merece que le entierre mis tijeras en el cuello.**  
**Trina:** Jaaaaade bonita! **-grito la loca corriendo siendo perseguida por otra chica bastante sexy-**  
**No la tome en cuenta, seguí caminando quiero llegar luego a clases, pero no, el destino hoy esta en mi contra me encontre al imbecil de Beck hablando con Trina & la chica que la perseguía, quise seguir caminando pero Trina y Cat me vieron.**  
**Trina y Cat**: Jaaaadelyn!-** Cuando logre escuchar el grito vea a Cat y la loca de Trina corriendo hacia donde estaba, la verdad es que no odio que Cat me abrace pero que Trina me abrace, ni muerta-**  
**Jade:** ni se les ocurra tocarme.** -Dije con la voz elevada, lo que llamo la atención de Beck y la chica morena que estaba a su lado, Cat paro en seco pero Trina no, ella me a agarrado la mano llevándome donde se encontraba Beck-**  
**Jade:** Oye loca suéltame. **-dije con una pisca de enfado en mi voz haciendo que me suelte inmediatamente-**  
**Trina**: Jade cariño no te enfades, solo quería presentarte a mi hermana, no tan bonita pero es mi hermana Victoria, difícil de creerlo no? **-dijo con una voz aguda tan molestosa-**  
**Jade**: Mhm así que tu hermana. **-dije casi en un susurro, inspeccionando a la chica que estaba adelante de mi, cuando llegue a su cara vi que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas-**  
**Tori**: am un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Victoria Vega, pero puedes decirme** Tori -dijo con una sonrisa tan bella y estirando su mano, espera dije sonrisa bella?, como sea, estaba estirando en mi mano, cuando alguien grita tan fuerte, que recién reaccione que estaba siendo muy amable con la nueva-**  
**Cat:** JAYDELYN WEST QUE TE HICISTE EN EL BRAZO!? **- me grito Cat tan alterada que me había causado mucha risa, pero no me podía reír ya que me había descubierto-**  
**Jade**: nada.  
**Cat:** como que nada!?** -dijo levantándome la manga de mi suéter, dejando ver el sorprendido rostro de Beck, Trina y su hermana-**  
**Jade**: cierren su maldita boca, que les entrara una mosca, excepto tu Victoria **-dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, recibiendo la mirada retadora de Beck & la mirada de sorpresa que tenia Trina hacia su hermana & el sonrojo de Tori aumento-**  
**Trina**: cuando te los hiciste Jade? **-me miraba Trina con un estúpido puchero en sus labios-**  
**Jade**: A ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni que fueras mi novia...ni mi amiga.  
**Tori:** esperen...Trina no es tu amiga? -**dijo una confusa Tori-**  
**Jade:** no y Cat si vas a preguntarme sobre esto de nuevo, me los hice hace tres meses aproximadamente **-dije quitándome el suéter que llevaba encima, dejando ver mis brazos llenos de tatuajes-**  
**Cat:** pero Jadelyn que te hiciste por dios** -tapo su boca de asombro. Creo que esta chica dramatiza mucho las cosas-**  
**Jade:** Cat no quiero un sermón & es cosa mía lo que haga o no con mi cuerpo, al final es mio** -camine unos cuantos pasos, hasta que volví a mirar hacia ****atrás**- y por cierto Victoria bienvenida a HA.

**En el camino a la sala de clases la gente me miraba asombrada, esta bien soy sexy pero dejen de acosarme, odio que las personas hablen en susurros sobre mi, en el camino me encontré a Andre que me miro asombrado por unos minutos, pero luego volvió a su cara normal.**

**Andre:** vaya Jade...SE TE VEN GENIALES ESOS TATUAJES!** -sentía que el diría algo así, siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo que haga, es un excelente amigo-**  
**Jade:** jajaja pues gracias Andre, ha que me veo muy sexy no? **-si tengo que admitirlo soy un poooooco narcisista. (nota de la autora: narcisista significa que se ama así mismo)**  
**Andre**: pues la verdad es que si... hey Jade y visto a la ardiente hermana de Trina? **-No sé porque pero cuando dijo ardiente mi entrecejo se comenzo a fruncir-** Jade? dije algo que no te agrado?  
**Jade:** no, tranquilo, no sucede nada y si, si la he visto, es bastante guapa pero Andre te aconsejo algo?  
**Andre:** Mhm si claro que?  
**Jade**; ella es mía, yo la vi primero & es mía! es la regla de amigos! **-Andre conoce mis inclinaciones, así que no se sorprendería-**  
**Andre:** JADE ESA REGLA NO EXISTE!  
**Jade:** si existe Andre no seas mal amigo, quieres quitarle la conquista a tu amiga? **-Andre a veces puede ser un poco influenciable-**  
**Andre:** mhm...esta bien Jade, solo porque eres mi amiga.

**Cuando hoy lo que dijo Andre me tranquilizo un poco, así que emprendí camino a la sala de Sikowitz, es un maestro loco, pero buen maestro.**

**Narra Tori**

**El día comenzó menos, hoy comenzaba a estudiar en HA, ya que mis padres se van de viaje decidieron que me vaya a la misma escuela que Trina, igual estaba un poco emocionada, quería conocer quien era esa tal Jade, de la que Trina siempre hablaba.**  
**Era tarde, me quede dormida y al parecer Trina igual, comencé a vestirme lo más rápido posible, cuando logre bajar las escaleras vi que Trina estaba saliendo de la casa.**

**Tori:** TRINA ERES UNA MALA PERSONA! te ibas a ir a las escuela sin mi aunque sea mi primer día de clases!  
**Trina**: ese es tu problema no el mio, aparte si me apuro encontrare a Jade en el estacionamiento, así que...ADIÓS! **- y salio corriendo sin decir nada m s, es una... esta bien, esta bien no me importa, salí persiguiéndola, Trina comenzo a correr mucho más rápido la verdad es que no sé como puede correr tan rápido con esos tacones tan altos, hay que admitirlo Trina es una enana, siempre a ocupado tacones, así que es normal para mi que se maneje tan bien con ellos, al momento que salí de mis pensamientos vi que Trina grito algo & me gire, vi a una chica TAAAAAAAN bonita caminando, su pelo era negro con unas mechas azules, su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenia unos ojos azules tirados para verde, era una chica muy guapa, no es que yo tenga esas inclinaciones pero ella es muy hermosa.**  
**Tori:** vamos Trina deja de correr no te haré daño! **-pero ella ya había dejado de correr, me presento a un chico alto y flaco, su nombre es Beck, era algo atractivo, pero no era de mi gusto-**  
**Beck:** Hola tu debes ser Tori cierto? **-vaya que listo, lo pensaste solo?-**  
**Tori**: si, yo soy Tori un placer  
**Beck**: Bueno Tori como eres nueva aquí, te recomiendo que no te acerque a una malvada chica gótica, te hará la vida imposible.  
**Trina**: Beeeeeeeeck! **-le grito-** no hables así de mi Jade  
**Beck:** jaja esta bien, esta bien.  
**Cat:** Holas chicos! hola extraña -**dijo una niña de pelo rojo muy sonriente, los chicos solo le dijeron hola-**  
**Tori:** Hola mi nombre es Tori Vega y soy hermana de Trina, un gusto **-por alguna extra a razón esta chica era muy tierna-**  
**Cat**: un gusto conocerte Tori, me llamo Cat, soy amiga de Jade, Andre, Robbie, Sinjin, Daniel, Matt y JAAAAAAAAAAAAADELYN!** -escuchaba a la chica bastante atenta hasta que la escuche gritar Jadelyn, la verdad es que me asusto un poco cuando grito haciendo que saltara, mire hacia el lado que la pequeña miro y salio corriendo Cat con Trina hacia la chica de hace poco, no sé que les digo aquella chica, pero Cat dejo de correr de un golpe, pero no Trina llego hasta ella y la tomo de la mano llevándola donde me encontraba, en el momento que mire a Beck tenia una cara de enfado y disgusto, cuando llego Trina a nuestro lado, Jade le hizo un comentario que me hizo reír bastante y luego me la presento, en el momento de presentarme Trina me dijo prácticamente fea, note como alguien me violaba prácticamente con la mirada, no sabia que hacer o decir, así que solamente me presente, ella estaba apunto de tomar mi mano para saludarme, pero Cat grito como loca, al parecer Jade es una rebelde sin causa, tenia los brazos llenos de tatuajes, eso era bastante sensual, Jade comenzo a alegar con Cat, que se resigno a que no podía seguir discutiendo con su amiga, al momento de que Jade se fue Trina se acerco a mi con cierto enfado.**

**Trina**: Tori no quiero que te acerques a ella, es MÍA!  
**Tori**: pero...  
**Cat**: Jade no es tuya, ella es de su mama **-vaya que es tan tierna-**  
**Trina**: no Jade es mía, así que Tori no que acerques a ella. **-no me dejo ni responderle ya que se fue altiro muy enojada-**  
**Cat**: Jade no es de ella **-dijo la pequeña con cierto enfado-**  
**Tori**: jaja tranquila Cat, Jade no es de ella, mi hermana esta un poco loca así que no hay que tomarla en cuenta **-lo ultimo que dije fue en un susurro, solo que Cat pudiera oírlo-**  
**Cat:** jaja si es un poco loca, ven Tori vamos a clases **-dijo la pequeña agarrándome la mano para ir ha clases-**  
**Tori:** que nos toca ahora Cat? **-la verdad es que no sé , Cat no me dijo-**  
**Cat**: Nos toca con sikowitz  
**Tori:** oh...& como es el?** -no sé si dije algo malo, pero Cat paro en seco-**  
**Cat**: la verdad...el esta loco -**dijo poniéndose de puntitas para susurrarlo a mi oído-**

**Narra Jade:**

**Después**** de conocer a Victoria, fui a clases, iba en el pasillo cuando vi a Cat con la nueva de la mano, Cat le susurro algo en el oído no sé que, pero me molesto un poco, aunque no lo tome en cuenta y seguí caminando a clases de Sikowitz.**

**Sikowitz:** Actúen enamorados!** -grito entrando a la clase, todos estaban actúan menos Victoria, se veía muy confundida-**  
**Jade:** Victoria actúa o te regañara **-no sé porque con ella era amable-**  
**Tori**: dime Tori por favor Jade  
**Jade:** Mhm..esta bien, pero actúa **-con Tori nos pusimos ha actuar, estábamos actuando las dos hasta que Sikowitz grita-**  
**Sikowitz:** Bien hecho Jade, bien hecho extraña, parecían dos enamoradas!** -Todos en clases comenzaron a susurrar sobre nosotras-**  
**Tori:** gracias, soy Tori, me he transferido recién.  
**Sikowitz**: muy bien! entonces como fueron una de las mejores actuaciones, vengan al frente! junto con Cat, Beck & Andre!  
**Todos se levantaron de su asiento, Andre se presento con Tori, pero luego comenzo a hablar conmigo, dejando a Tori hablando con Cat y el tonto de Beck.**  
**Sikowitz**: Muy bien esto es un quintero amoroso (?) Beck enamorado de Tori, Cat de Beck, Tori de Jade, Andre de Cat & Jade de Tori!  
**Beck**: Y de mi quien!?  
**Sikowitz:** NADIE! Comiencen!  
**Jade**: Nadie nunca se enamoraría de ti Beck.  
**Beck**: Tu estabas enamorada de mi antes, no lo recuerdas? **-Maldito cuando dijo eso toda la clase dijo un 'uhhhh'-**  
**Jade**: si como dijiste antes, menos mal que me di cuenta de que eres un patán he hipócrita.  
**Beck**: ten cuidado como hablas de mi muñequita** -dijo acercándose a mi-**  
**Jade**: porque? me golpearas?...porque te espero idiota...**-me provoco lo golpeare, antes de que me acercar el, Tori me agarro de la mano-**  
**Tori:** Tranquilízate Jade** -Toda la clase se sorprendió, todos pensaban que la golpearía-**  
**Beck**: Cuidado Tori Bonita, Jade es una demente y te podría atacar.  
**Jade:** HA QUIEN LE DICES DEMENTE HIJO DE **-fui interrumpida por Tori-**  
**Tori:** Beck así no se hablan de las mujeres, menos de Jade...  
**Beck:** Tu no la conoces no sabes nada de ella!  
**Cat**: Creo que ya no me encuentro enamorada de ti, por hablar así de mi mejor amiga **-dijo Cat con un tono bastante inusual en ella, ya que nunca se molesta-**  
**Andre**: Si Cat enamorate de mi, yo te amo como no te lo imaginas **-si volvieron los ruidos de la clase-**  
**Jade:** Si Cat enamorate de Andre el es un buen partido, aparte su pelo es genial...  
**Andre**: Gracias Jade **-dijo este sonriendo-**  
**Jade:** enamorate de el, como yo estoy enamorada de Tori **-dije agarrando a Tori de la muñeca acercándola a mi-**  
**Tori**: yo también estoy enamorada de ti Jade...**-cuando dijo eso le di un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la clase diga un 'oww'**  
**Sikowitz:** EXCELENTE! me encanto el giro que dio la historia! **-dijo Sikowitz aplaudiendo-**

**Solté**** de Tori de mi agarre para ir por mis cosas, cuando gire Beck aun estaba adelante con el ceño fruncido, es un idiota y a mi que antes me gustaba, puf que boba, iré por un café**

_Y aquí termina el capitulo! lo lamento si alguna persona le gusta Beck _


	2. Otra chica nueva?

**Solté**** de Tori de mi agarre para ir por mis cosas, cuando gire Beck aun estaba adelante con el ceño fruncido, es un idiota y a mi que antes me gustaba, puf que boba, iré por un café**

-Jaaaaadelyn! oye...espérame! **-grito Cat desde el otro lado del pasillo.**  
-esta bien, esta bien, pero deja de gritar un momento.  
-Oye Jadelyn te puedo hacer una pregunta? -**dijo Cat mirándome los brazos.**  
-Es sobre mis tatuaje?  
-Mhm **-negó con la cabeza.**  
-Entonces si puedes  
-Te interesa Tori? -**susurro en mi oído.**  
-Tori?...quien es Tori?** -quien diablos es Tori?.**  
-ya sabes...la hermana de Trina.  
-Am...porque preguntas eso?  
-No sé, fuiste amable con ella, muy muy amable y eso me impresiono mucho.**-dijo Cat.**  
-Vaya ahora no puedo ser amable con las persona?...o estas celosa Cat?  
-QUE!? yo no Jade...tu eres mi mejor amiga lo sabes-**Se puso roja como un tomate.**  
-Esta bien Catherine, ahora déjame ir por un café.  
-Yo te acompaño Jadelyn...quiero un juguito de durazno** -hablo tiernamente.**  
-jaja esta bien, vamos.  
-Yey! -**grito Cat aferrándose a mi brazo.**  
-Ven Cat vamos por el otro lado, hay esta la demente de Trina.**-la verdad es que odio a esta chica, no sé porque diablos se fijo en mi, yo nunca le he coqueteado ni nada, es un loca de patio.**  
-No vamos por hay Jade...sabes nunca pensé que te esconderías de Trina **-dijo con un tono ¿burlesco?.**  
-Que?...que rayos cat porque piensas eso? **-me molesto su comentario.**  
-Jade solo bromeaba...-dijo haciendo un puchero.  
-Pues no bromees así...y ve sola a comprar un jugo -**como se le ocurre pensar eso.**

**Luego de esa broma que hizo Cat me fui a comprar mi café, no sé si sobreviviera sin mi café...pero cambiando el tema, como se le ocurre a Cat pensar que me escondería de Trina...bueno la verdad es que si lo hacia, pero es que con ella soy super mala, muchas veces la he amenazado con mis tijeras y esa loca sigue persiguiéndome y lo de Victoria...bueno la chica es linda, pero no algo de querer salir con ella, solo podría ilusionara y nada más, pero no sé, ahora no sé que hacer, solo quiero tomar mi café.**

-JAAADE! ahora me explicaras porque besaste a mi hermana!? **-grito molesta...Trina?**  
-Que?  
-explicame Jade ahora **-exiguio molesta y celosa Trina.**  
-Oye loca desaparece de mi vista  
-No! hasta que me expliques todo**! -la gente nos comenzo a observar.**  
-Escucha bien esto, yo no tengo que explicarte nada! Tu no eres mi amiga ni mi novia ni nada! entendiste? **-dije agarrando de su blusa con mi puño.**  
-Jaade, aunque lo niegues tu sabes que estas loca por mi..**.-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mi cara.**  
-Sale de acá idiota **-dije mientras la empujaba.**

**Quien rayos se cree esta idiota en hacerme una escena de celos en plena escuela, quien se cree que me iba a besar!**

-Hey Jade que sucede? porque esa cara? **-pregunto Andre preocupado.**  
-ESA LOCA ME HIZO UNA ESCENA DE CELOS EN PLENO PATIO Y LUEGO QUISO BESARME!-**grite furiosa.**  
-Trina? -**pregunto Andre sorprendido.**  
-No, fue la otra loca...SI OBVIO QUE TRINA!  
-Esta bien tranquila...la golpeaste? **-pregunto Andre poniéndose a mi lado para caminar.**  
-La iba a golpear, pero trato de besarme así que la empuje...-dije ya controlándome.  
-Oh vaya...jajaja Trina cada vez esta más loca, Tori no salio para nada a ella **-hablo Andre riéndose.**  
-Tori?...ha cierto Victoria, no sé si salio como ella...quizás deba alejarme de ella también, te imaginas que al final resulta ser como la demente de su hermana?  
-No Tori no es así Jade...tranquila **-me sonrió.**  
-Esta bien, ojala sea verdad lo que dices...ahora vamos a la clase

**Me encontraba entrando a sala cuando veo que una pelota va hacia mi, logro esquivarla y le llega a Andre, entonces sin pensarlo le tiro mis tijeras.**

-PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR! **-le grite.**  
-Yo...yo lo siento Jade! **-grito Sikowitz saltando por la ventana.**  
-Jade no debiste hacer eso...**-dijo Cat.**  
-Y el tampoco debió hacer eso! es un profesor como se le ocurre pegarme con una pelota! **-fui a buscar mis tijeras.**  
-pero...**-interrumpí a Cat.**  
-Casi les llegan...eso hubiera sido genial **-dije soltando una sonrisa macabra.**  
-Lo malo es que me llego a mi** -alego Andre.**  
-Oh Andre lo siento jajaja  
-Am donde esta Sikowitz? **-pregunto Victoria entrando rápido a la sala.**  
-Jade le tiro unas tijeras y el salio corriendo** -hablo Cat.**  
-Jade...encerio hiciste eso? **-pregunto Victoria incrédula.**  
-Si -**dije cortantemente y sentándome.**  
-Jade que te dije, Tori no es como su hermana!-**me alego Andre.**  
-Si como sea Andre...  
-Te esta mirando Jade...**-dijo Andre susurrando.**  
-Que sucede Victoria? -**pregunto mirándola.**  
-Am...yo..yo nada**- volvió a mirar a todos lados, pero las sillas estaban todas ocupadas, fue en ese momento que entro sikowitz.**  
-Toro si no te sientas te tirare una pelota!**-amenazo Sikowitz.**  
-QUE!? yo esta...esta todo ocupado! **-dijo Victoria como escusa.**  
-ingeniatelas -**volvió a hablar Sikowitz.**  
-pff ya ven Victoria...**-dijo sentándome en la mitad de mi silla.**  
-He ?**-pregunto confusa.**  
-Que? tu te sientas en esa mitad y yo en la otra...o prefieres un pelotazo ? **-pregunte con cierta maldad en mi voz.**  
-Yo me siento **-dijo acomodándose a mi lado.**  
-Bien hecho Victoria -**dije haciéndole cariño en la cabeza.**  
-OYE! no soy un perro, no me hagas así -**dijo con un puchero en sus labios.**  
-jajaja esta bien...  
-BUENOS ALUMNOS LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE! ESTABA ESCAPANDO DE LAS TIJERAS DE JADE -**se escusa Sikowitz.**  
-Yo solo te tire las tijeras, tu saliste corriendo no sé donde...pero yo nunca te seguí -**me defendí.**  
-Como sea...les conté que haremos una obra? **-menciono Sikowitz tomando su coco.**  
-Obra?...de que se tratara **-pregunto Cat emocionada.**  
-de un amor imposible, que se hace posible, un accidente y mucho más **-hablo Sikowitz.**  
-Y quienes serán los personajes? ya los elegiste? -pregunto Andre.  
-No...mañana abra una audición en el teatro caja negra...sera de 14:00 a 17:00 hrs...eso AHORA VAYANSE!-**grito Sikowitz**

El recreo comenzo o bueno aun no, pero estamos fuera de la sala, necesito ir al baño.

JAAAADE!-** dios no ahora me seguirá hasta el baño, pero por suerte Victoria la detuvo, así que me encerré en el baño.**  
-Hola si me llamo Jade West y me estoy escondiendo en el baño de una demente que esta enamorada de mi **-hable para mi, o eso creí.**  
-Así que escondiéndote...-**hablo una chica que no conocía.**  
-Tu quien eres!? **-pregunte mirándola de pies a cabeza.**  
-Hola, mi nombre es Carla, pero me dicen Carly, me he trasferido hoy a esta escuela y** -la interrumpí.**  
-Tu no eres de ese show en la web?  
-Am si...se acabo eso...**-menciono triste.**  
-Oh pues yo...lo siento.  
-Tranquila no hay problema...así que te estas escondiendo de una chica no?  
-Si...esta tipa es una demente **-dije molesta.**

**Y ese a sido el segundo capitulo de CHICA NUEVA! que hará Jade con la nueva chica que conoció? Jade golpeara a Trina? Tori se pondrá celosa? Porque Cat se puso nerviosa por Jade? Porque Sikowitz le tiro una pelota a Jade? Donde estuvo Beck en este capitulo? PUES ENTÉRENSE DE ESO EN EL TERCER CAPITULO!  
**


	3. Celos de Carly ?

-Si...esta tipa es una demente **-dije molesta.  
**-Que mal...tan enamorada de ti esta? **-pregunto Carly.**  
-No sé...de un día a otro me comenzo a seguir y bueno ahora es la demente...bueno no digo que antes no lo fuera...si no que ahora lo es mucho más-**dije con molesta.**

**Fue extraño...no me gusta mucho hablar con las personas...es más me desagrada que se acerquen a hablarme,pero Carly es una chica genial, es simpática bonita, divertida, estuvimos un rato hablando, hasta que suena la puerta.**

-Vaya se me olvido que estábamos en el baño **-dijo Carly riéndose.**  
-Si...creo que nos saltamos una clase -**dije mirando mi reloj.**  
-Oh Jade eres una mala influencia...es mi primer día de clases y estoy faltando -**dijo haciendo un puchero.**  
-Oye no es mi culpa, si te querías ir lo hubieses hecho **-dije actuando enojada.**  
-Jajajaja solo bromeaba  
-Jajaja lo sé tranquila -**dije abriendo la puerta.**  
-JAAAADE! que haces aquí!? y quien es ella? **-pregunto Trina gritando.**  
-No me molestes Trina, o te golpeare **-dije enojada.**  
-Vaya...así que ella es Trina no -**dijo Carly tratando de no reírse.**  
-Si yo soy Trina...y tu quien eres mocosa?**-Hablo Trina con cierto desprecio.**  
-mocosa?** -pregunto mirándome Carly.**  
-Si, mocosa...-**hablo desafiante Trina.**  
-Yo no soy una mocosa-**Dijo Carly ofendida y frunciendo su entrecejo.**  
-Para mi si eres una mocosa...Jade no pierdas el tiempo con una mocosa y ven conmigo vamos **-dijo apegándose mucho a mi.**  
-Trina a...-**Carly me interrumpió.**  
-Quizás me encuentres una mocosa...porque tu eres una anciana...déjame presentarme mi nombre es Carly Shay y te pido que te alejes de Jade -**dijo agarrándome del brazo para pegarme a ella.**  
-Y tu quien eres para pedirme eso!?**-le grito Trina.**  
-primero que todo, Trina no me grites, estoy al frente de ti así que no grites y segundo Jade es mi novia así que por eso te pido que te alejes de ella...**-hablo sin titubeos Carly alejándome de Trina.**  
-Porque dijiste eso? **-pregunte aun tomada de su brazo.**  
-Pensé que querías librarte de esa chica...-**me sonrió soltando mi brazo y parando en medio del pasillo.**  
-Oh...muchas gracias**-dije sonriendo.**  
-Pero Jade escucha...no te ilusiones conmigo que no eres mi tipo jejeje **-dijo Carly riendo.**  
-Gracias a Dios jajajaja pensé que te había gustado o algo así, eso no hubiera sido bueno ya que me agradaste bastante -**dije sonriendo.**  
-A mi igual me agradaste mucho Jade...seamos amigas? -**pregunto sonriendo.**  
-Mhm...usualmente diría que no y golpearía a quien me pregunto eso...pero si, si quiero ser tu amiga -**dije sonriendo.**  
-Genial! ven vamos ha almorzar! -**dijo agarrándome la mano y arrastrándome al patio.**

**Caminamos hasta llegar al patio,pedir nuestro almuerzo y sentarnos a almorzar.**

**Narra Tori**

**No he visto a Jade en todo el día desde la primera clase que tuvimos con Sikowitz, solo se que después de esa clases Trina la llamo pero yo la detuve, creo que escapo,no sé donde, pero ala hora siguiente teníamos la misma clase y no llego, la vi en la hora de almuerzo y estaba riendo con una chica que nunca había visto, me causo mucho rabia verla con aquella chica.**

-Cat quien es la chica que esta con Jade? **-pregunte con el entre cejo fruncido.**  
-No lo sé...-**dijo mirando directo donde ella.**  
-Vamos con ella?**-pregunte caminando hacia Jade.**

**Nos encontrábamos llegando a su mesa y oigo la risa de Jade y de la otro chica, me moleste y creo que Cat de igual manera se enojo.**

-Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?**-pregunte sonriendo.**  
-Sisisi claro -**dijo juntándose con la chica para poder sentarnos.**  
-Y ella quien es?**-pregunto Cat mirando a la chica.**  
-Yo? **-vaya que pregunta más tonta.**  
-Vaya y yo que pensé que a veces era tonta...**-susurro Cat.**  
-Oye Cat te escuche y no digas es**o -hablo molesta Jade.**  
-Jajaja tranquila Jade...haré que no la escuche, mi nombre es Carly, Carly Shay.**-dijo sonriendo**  
-Lo siento por lo que dije -**Cat parecía de verdad apenada.**  
-Un gusto Carly, mi nombre es Victoria Vega, pero puedes decirme Tori**-dije sonriendo.**  
-Y yo soy Cat ! **-hablo Cat sonriendo.**  
-Un gusto conocerlas-**dije Carly sonriendo y luego miro a Jade para sonreír.**  
-Buenos chicas me tengo que ir, Carly vienes? -**pregunto Jade mirando a Carly.**  
-Sisisis claro, un gusto conocerlas Tori y Cat -**dijo sonriéndonos para luego acercarse a Jade y susurrarle algo en el oído, cosa que hizo que Jade se riera y luego se fueran.**  
-Cat la habías visto antes?-**pregunte mirando a Cat.**  
-No la verdad es que no, me agrado la chica, pero no me gusta que Jade conozca gente nueva **-dijo triste.**  
-Porque? -pregunte con curiosidad.  
-No sé...soy egoísta**-dijo levantándose para luego irse.**

**Cat no es egoísta,pero fue extraño que haya sido así y que haya dijo eso. De donde salio esa Carly y que es lo que quiere con Jade?**

**Narra Jade**

**Luego de ese incomodo momento en la mesa, preferí que nos larguemos de ese lugar, no sé que le sucede a Cat, porque actuó así...**

-La verdad es que no sé porque Cat actuó así, ella no es así **-Me disculpe.**  
-Oye tranquila, no fue tu culpa -**dijo sonriendo.**  
-Ahora vamos a clases -**dije caminando.**

**Es fue extraño, yo no me disculpo y mucho menos por algo que yo no hice pero Carly es una buena chica y no merece ser tratada así no dejare que alguien la trate mal.**

-Que pasa Jade?**-pregunto Carly parada al frente de mi.**  
-Que? yo..no..nada solo pensaba...  
-En lo que sucedió hace poco?**-pregunto sonriendo.**  
-Am..si  
-Ya te dije que no te preocupes,a parte no es tu culpa y la chica ya se disculpo...así que tranquila,vamos a la sala -**dijo agarrándome la mano y arrastrándome a la sala de Sikowitz.**  
-Te toca aquí? -**pregunte sonriendo.**  
-Sisisis...como es este profesor?**-dijo sentándose.**  
-Es...un demente **-mire hacia delante.**  
-Lo siento...**-dijo mirando a ambos lados.**  
-Porque?  
-Por ser los primeros en llegar a clase**-dijo apenada.**  
-Oh...jajaja tranquila, no hay problema...asi tenemos los mejores asientos.

**Comenzaron a llegar todos a la clase y entro Sikowitz por la ventana.**

-Jade...el entro por la ventana? **-pregunto mirando al profesor.**  
-Si...te dije que es un demente no?** -la mire.**  
-Oh...vaya jajaja **-dijo riéndose.**  
-JADE! quien es la nueva chica?** -grito Sikowitz desde su puesto.**  
-Si Jade! quien es!? tu nueva conquista?! **-grito Andre del otro lado de la sala.**  
-Jaja si claro...que se presente ella con ustedes **-dije mirando a Carly**  
-Mi nombre es Carly,Carly Shay...vengo de Seattle, nací y crecí allí-**dijo Carly sonriendo.**  
-Y porque llegaste a HA?**-pregunto Tori sonriendo.**  
-Por asuntos personales**-le dije Carly de mala forma.  
**-Y cual es tu talento Carly?**-pregunto Andre rompiendo la tensión.**  
-Se cantar...am actuar y podría intentar bailar? **-dijo Carly sonriendo.**  
-Oye eso no lo sabia!** -le dije fingiendo estar molesta.**  
-Eso nunca me lo preguntaste Jade jaja -**dijo sonriéndome.**  
-Tienes razón.  
-Una competencia de canto! Tori contra Carly!**-grito Sikowitz**  
-Una competencia? **-miro Carly a Tori.**  
-Esta bien **-dijo Tori mirando a Carly.**  
-Competencia entre Latina y Gringa? jejeje estoy sera interesante **-dijo Andre mirando.**  
-Yayayaya adelante! **-grito Sikowitz**

**Tori y Carly fueron hacia adelante...lo admito esto sera interesante...**

Y AQUI ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE CHICA NUEVA! Cat y Tori le tendrán mala a Carly? Que hará Trina? Donde esta Beck? Entonces Cat si esta celosa? Tori también se encuentra celosa? Porque Jade le agarro demasiado cariño a Carly sin conocerla ? Que asuntos personales tuvo Carly que se fue de Seattle?


End file.
